First and last
by EvilEyeSpirit
Summary: I guess it's easier to say how we really feel about someone, when you know you have to. When you know it's your last chance to say it... SasukexSakura. Really bad summary.


* * *

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto or anything! ( wish I did though *sigh*)

Authors note: My first ever fan fiction writing, I'm so proud of myself :) Anyway read, review and enjoy!

* * *

First and Last

A lone kunochi stood under the cherry blossom trees, whose blossoms had just started falling softly onto the lush green grass. The gentle breeze played with the soft pink hair of the young kunochi; as her emerald green eyes glared fiercely at the delicate white lilies she had gripped tightly in her pale white hands.

A painful cry rang through her mind, as memories from that night; exactly one year ago, came flooding over her like a loose, wild animal.

She was fighting for her life that night; as were her two other teammates. The full moon shone through the trees of the forest, illuminating the floor as if it were the middle of the day. The S-rank mission her team had been sent on had gone terribly wrong, and now they were all paying for it.

The same painful scream that had awoken the memories in the young kunochi, rang through the forest. Quickly the small pink haired kunochi finished off the rouge ninja she was fighting, with a charkra enhanced punch to the head; successfully killing him. Then she took off into the trees towards the source of the scream; that she knew in her heart was coming from one of her beloved teammates.

Every step she took while running dread was tearing at her heart; what if she was too late? The question kept echoing in her mind, over and over, stabbing through her heart like a knife each time.

The pink haired kunochi came to a halt in a large clearing, where two bodies lay. One she identified quickly to be the rouge ninja her teammate was facing. The other... her teammate.

She was by his side in an instant assessing his injuries quickly, the talent that only a skilled medic nin posses. Her eyes came to a sudden halt at the kunai sticking out of her teammates body; it was a fatal wound: straight through the heart.

Not listening to her medic voice inside her head telling her it was too late; the kunochi set her glowing green medic hands on her teammates chest. Letting her healing charkra into his body and started healing him. As desperately as she tried she knew it was a pointless attempt, but on she carried; her heart breaking with each passing second.

When her charkra was almost completely depleted, a pair of strong, ice cold hands grasped her wrists; stopping her healing. "Stop." Her barely alive teammate croaked, tightening his hold on her small wrists. "Sakura stop, it's too late... Just stop."

Tears flooded from her eyes as she gazed lovingly at her teammate, and brushed the bangs from his smooth, perfect face. " I can't let you go. I can't let you leave me again." She spoke softly barely louder than a whisper, but caving at the end with a sob.

"You have to Sakura, there's nothing more you can do. It's my time to go." Her teammate whispered through the pain.

As his eyes were starting to close; letting death take him in its warm never ending embrace. He whispered out to the pink haired kunochi. "Sakura... I love you." With that he finally closed his eyes and let out his last breath.

The pink haired kunochi, Sakura, let out a scream of pure grief and angst; which tore through the forest like a bullet before echoing back at her. Then she finally collapsed sobbing onto her now dead teammate's chest, letting her heart break, forever.

A bird call brought the young kunochi out of her memories. She stared down at the now crushed lilies in her suffocating grip. Without bothering to wipe the tears from her eyes or face; she bent down in her light pink kimono, and gently placed the white lilies onto her fallen teammate's grave.

She then stood and swiftly walked away. Not once looking back to remind herself of the pain that was slowly ripping her apart, killing her.

On his death bed was the first time Sasuke Uchiha had told Sakura Haruno he loved her. It was also the last...

* * *

Authors note: so what do you think? Review please, and if you do you will get a big imaginary cookie... You know you want to. Review!


End file.
